halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt-256
Welcome to this wiki. Hi, I am the co-founder of this wiki. I hope your stay here is very enjoyable. I know that you will fit in very well with the rest of the community here. Thanks, --H*bad 21:01, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Faraz22? Is this you Faraz? I've noticed that you're using one of Faraz's owned squads in FE, but the leader of the squad belongs to you. I've also noticed that Faraz has become inactive, and you've become active. I've recently been made an Administrator here, so don't lie, i can check your IP. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:22, 24 March 2007 (UTC) That's ok. No one made you leave in the first place, you chose to. At least as far as i know. So you're safe to take part. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:54, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Lol. As soon as I saw the latest entry, I came here to investigate. It was your writing style that clued me in. However, thus far, I haven't seen anything bad. You've done a good job thus far. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:54, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Small Question Hey dude, could you possibly try writing in the past tense like everyone else is doing? The story flows better if we're all writing in the same tense. Thanks, Chickenman 15:10, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Small Problem First, I'd just like to say this isn't entirely your fault. You see, the UNSC and the Coral Garrison (Aleph Team and Bravo Base) are not allies, as is stated in the Background Plot. However, nearly everyone (including myself for a little there) forgot this, so it is understandable that you did too. As such, I would appreciate if you would change the HEV landing zone from Bravo Base (which are enemies of the UNSC), to some other base or location. Thank you. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:09, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I would associate the reason no one is posting with the same reason I haven't been posting much: laziness. I can't help being American. I'll try and whip something up for the Aftermath sometime soon. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:36, 28 March 2007 (UTC) I'm considering deleting your new fleet as you've destroyed the balance of power. The Loyalist now greatly outnumber and overpower both the UNSC and the Separatists combined. If you continue with your new Brute fleet, decrease the numbers, and get rid of that Assault Carrier. As it stands now the Separatist and UNSC would die in seconds. That doesn't make for a very good RP, now does it? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:23, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'm very sorry. See you later! --Matt-256 16:34 (northern time), 29 March 2007 (UTC) Categories As you may know, the template adds a category based upon the name of the author. The problem is, you have two (Faraz22 and Matt-256). Thus, I want you to decide which you are going to use and change all the articles that contain the other name, so that there is one category for your works. Thanks. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:32, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Speaking of your works, you need to create more than just infoboxes on somepages. I've come across several that have no info besides the infobox. That's just a waste of space. You need to start writing some details down about this pages. Thanks. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:24, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Taskforce backup If it is okay with you I have already sent a taskforce to Coral to respond to your Brute character's request for one. Spartan G-23 20:23 11 May 2007 (Eastern Time) RP Invite If you would like a summary of the battle so far just ask. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:48, 14 July 2007 (UTC) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Hey can I use the phrase Tr'tui'quoi for a Covenant Fighter squadron I'm making. I saw how it means demonslayers and thought it would be perfect. Also, I have a RP invite for you. If you want to join just do what the invite says to do. Spartan 501 Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone Reply *1. Yes the Separatists are allied with the UNSC. *2. Look here to see their article. Talk to the owner for more, though he hasn't used them much. *3. The RP began on May 17th, 2556 -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:14, 15 October 2007 (UTC) About your post... Yeah, sorry to tell you this but you can't curse. Don't worry about your post, I fixed that, but try to remember it in the future. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:24, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Yep. I saved 'em from a massive Flood attack. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:36, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Of course. This is meant to be the biggest thing to ever happen, so everyone is welcome. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Intergalactic Trading Company Thats very interesting. Was it "created" to fight the Shield Corporation?--Kebath 'Holoree 15:21, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Just saying. It is impossible for Humans to create Sentinels. The Forerunner technology is far too advanced to handle, let alone build an army of extremely articulate killing machines. The only race that had handled Forerunner tech successfully were the Covenant, and they have already proved their intelligence time and time again. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:40, 26 October 2007 (UTC) No, it is a large space station directly above the center of the Ark. At least, that's what I think it is. Talk with Kebath to make sure. But I don't need saving. I got a plan. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:22, 29 October 2007 (UTC) You are invited... Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Matt, I've been reading ure posts on BFA, and was wondering if u'd like 2 join Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest, we'd like as many people as possible, with up to 10 characters, to join it, and ure characters in BFA r great, User:Justanothergrunt You need to add to the end of your sig. And also, you do know that your sig is remarkably similar to Spartan G-23's. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 20:31, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Strangely, the sig is fine now, but in your last post on BFA I had to add it. As for the comment, it's just a comment, though it had me confused on BFA. I thought that Spartan G-23 had made that post. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:16, 8 November 2007 (UTC) You do know there were no more than 150 Spartans, right? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 18:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) OK, I see it now. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Blood and Ashes RE Of course! I want as many new people as possible; new ideas might give it a spark to get started again. It just kinda...faltered before. Spartan 501 21:22, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Orange Team Alright, this could definitely be hard to work out. Our articles vary greatly. (For yours you have 1200 spartans, while for mine their were only 75, 50 of which never were trained because they were killed, and on 30 survived augumentation (tried to model it very closely on the orginial II project, and try and make it as realistic as I could (the UNSC would have limited funding during the war). One of us has to give. I propose a solution, though I understand if you wish not to do it. First, I change my S-II C-III page up so that it includes the correct names of your people and contains and orange team (I would also modify so that 32 spartans survived (so you could have 5 people) then you would have to change the numbers up, to ones I would provide. Then, (this is your main part, and the one were I think you may not want to do) you would have to change up you Spartans bios to meet with the other Spartan II Class IIIs. Spartan 501 05:02, 23 November 2007 (UTC) dude your the best! Thank you so much! Also, if you ever want to make a Spartan II Class III squad again, you can do so for sure! Spartan 501 15:41, 23 November 2007 (UTC) hey, Matt, do you want to use these images I made in H3 for Orange Team? Orange Team Jonathan James Maria Spartan 501 19:21, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Of Course Read instructions, have fun, don't die, and welcome to Glorious Oblivion! Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 21:55, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Sure You read the notice I take it? I will get you pics; how about EVA helm, CQB paulrdron, and EOD chest? Spartan 501 15:47, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Images Sorry it took all day, I had some stuff to do. Spartan 501 03:45, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Sure u can, soz, we dont hav an invite thing yet, but u can still join. And we were planning on there being no good and bad in this.Just Another GruntConverse 20:00, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Just got the pics made up: Cyan I'll get you the picks as soon as I can. However, it may be a while. Spartan 501 23:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) S-III Yes to the Spartan III team, no to the SII/3 class team. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 22:16, 28 November 2007 (UTC) About Halo: GO Well, I came to finish my post and noticed you had made one. But I also noticed you had gotten rid of my sig and last part of my unfinished post, as well as the part that said "I'll finish this soon" So please, if you see that again, try not to delete any of my post. And also, you might want to get all these pics off your talk page. It's making it hard to add to it. -- Also, Sangheili are no longer with the Covenant.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Just thought you ought to know, but your sig needs at the end. You know, the one that says Chief Petty Officer, shows the Spartan pic, links to your Spartan, then COM link, then mission log. That sig. Needs at the end. Otherwise, everyone is doomed to read tiny print after you sign. And don't worry, I take no offense against your posting problems. A simple mistake that I wanted to point out. See ya around. -- SII CIII Sure, that sounds fun. Spartan 501 21:32, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm, i'm not sure. How do you like Halo: Origins? Or maybe, Halo: Tale of the Third Class, or pherhapds The Origins of the Spartan II Class III? I'm just brainstorming here. Spartan 501 01:37, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Alright, we'll use that name. I think its good to use a SPARTAN-I, pherhaps because I am suspicous that Mendez was a SPARTAN-I. I'll probably use Gold Team, and possibly Scarlet as well, maybe even Silver team (empashize how close Richard was to his teamates). Spartan 501 14:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, and no. Hes the operational head of the project, the one in charge of getting all the candidates etc. He has sorta the same job as Dr. Halsey. The creators of the project are much higher up. Spartan 501 15:28, 3 December 2007 (UTC) I've begun writing the proluge. Spartan 501 23:12, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Yes you can join and here is your starting rank --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 16:43, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I don't have the commando armor actaully...not that good. Spartan 501 01:21, 9 December 2007 (UTC)